


Child of None yet of One

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic Revealed, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Other, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Pack, demon, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always gave his all for the others but when he left no one noticed and by the time they did no one could find him. The Sheriff reveals a secret he has been hiding about his son and the truth of his son's origins. Now the one who wants Stiles may not give him up unless the pack, specifically Derek, can prove the love and caring they have for him is real. Or will Stiles even want to come back to them at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's gone.

No one noticed. If they had they could have stopped it from happening. Not even his dad noticed until it was too late. Stiles had started to drift from them, the pack. He had spoke less and less til he was completely silent. An still no one noticed. Stiles had been missing a week before someone noticed. Every one remembered the last time they had seen him and all of them regretted the words they had said. The pack showed up at the house the sheriff was sitting in one of the living room chairs several shattered bottles of alcohol surrounding him. The first thing Derek noticed was the smell of brimstone.

“he's gone.” the sheriff said softly. “I knew she would come for him eventually.”

“Who?” Scott said feeling fear that all the pack were starting to feel.

“Demon,” Derek growled causing the sheriff to look up.

“Yes, demon.” he said softly. 

“Explain.” Derek replied.

“My wife and I, we always wanted children but every time we tried we lost the child.”

“But Stiles,” Scott started.

“Shut up McCall.” Jackson snapped.

“Stiles wasn't technically ours by birth. He looked like us but he wasn't of us.” the sheriff said softly admitting this secret was painful. “We were desperate, and I should have told him and all of you from the beginning I was aware of werewolves and other supernatural and maybe Stiles would still be here.”

“So Stiles is adopted.” Jackson said softly.

“In a way yes. Marion and I were desperate for one of our own. An we'd known she lived near here for years. “

“Who is she?” Derek asked. “I don't remember my parents mentioning any demons living around here.” 

“They wouldn't have the supernatural around here like to keep their lives as private as possible. An her ex had put her off werewolves in general so she kept away from your family. I do know Peter was aware of her. “ the sheriff replied. “We went and asked. She refused, finally after being refused too many times I did research on her.”

“Stiles always talks about getting his mad research skills from you.” Alison added softly.

“an he dose.” The sheriff chuckled before his smile became slightly bitter. “I tricked her and bound her. Once Marion found out how I had got her to agree, she never forgave me but by the time she found out Stiles had been three years old. Or she would have never gone through with it.”

“You bound a demon and didn't expect repercussions?” 

“I expected them but by the time Stiles was born she was too tired and just wanted for me to remove the bind.”the sheriff said. 

“You stole him.” Jackson said somewhat horrified as the others. “You forced her to give you a child and then when she couldn't defend herself you stole him from her.”

“Technically yes.” the sheriff said softly. “The bind actually drained her life force. She nearly died and Stiles would have died with her. Honestly I was surprised once she got her strength back she didn't come back and kill us to take him back. Since she never willingly said yes and I forced it on her. There was a reason Marion never forgave me. She yelled for hours how we stole her child, how we were worse then most monsters. I learned later Marion went out there and spoke to her, even offered to return Stiles.” his face looked pained at that. 

“He is our son but she was right we stole him from her, we forced her to give birth , she made a deal with Marion one she didn't tell me about til right before she passed. I never told Stiles, I never intended to. I knew once he was 18, she couldn't take him back. Couldn't force him to stay. I know how selfish I sound and I was amazed when she showed up she didn't kill me. Said she could feel his pain. She said she wouldn't take him that he had to come willingly that she had given Marion her word she wouldn't take Stiles away that her son had to come willingly.”

“Stiles went to her.” Derek said simply. “I thought he didn't know.”

“He didn't know but he was aware something was off.” the sheriff replied. “I found letters Marion had addressed to him that he had only recently opened, she explained everything to him, it explains the look of disgust I received when we got into a fight before he left.”

“He went to her and most likely will stay. Especially if he feels unwanted or unloved by those he cares for most. Because now he knows that the one who gave him up wanted him all along and wants him even now.” Jackson said his voice ruff and thick with an understanding he shouldn't have, the emotions of knowing that he would never know his own parents who gave him up. “We fucked up.”

“What do we do?” Scott asked feeling completely hopeless.

“We get him back.” Derek growled. “an we fix this.”


	2. She Walks Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is never easy to forget nor is it easy to forgive.

John Stilinski could still remember the first time he saw Marion. He had just enter the police academy. An one day saw her, he would never had gotten the nerve to talk to her if one day he hadn't crashed into her. It had all moved forward from there and short after finishing at the academy he had proposed and they had moved back to his home town of Beacon Hills. They bought their home and couldn't wait to fill it with not just their own laughter but the laughter of their children. After trying and failing several times, it was by pure accident that he had met 'Her' and found out what she could do. 

He could also still remember the first time he had seen 'her' out in public. She looked nothing like what one expected one of her kind to look like. She looked to be barely out of her 20's, eyes and hair the same dark brown. Pale skin and a bit too skinny. A pair of glasses sitting on her nose as she sat at the little cafe's table reading a book while sipping on a cup of tea that cold October's day. He wouldn't have even known who she was if a young scruffy looking young man hadn't shown and knocked the book from her hands and started harassing her. 

It was obvious everyone in the cafe knew who she was the way they tensed when she stood up shocking the man into silence. She just gave him a look then glanced away, telling him without words he wasn't worth her time and retrieved her book. She paid for tea grabbed her book bag and left. Passing John on the way out. He couldn't still remember the smell and taste of iron and brimstone that followed her along with another scent he didn't quiet catch that first time. 

He found out from David one of his friends from high school that the cafe was her favorite place to be. David had been part fae and so he knew exactly what she was and warned him away from her. 

“She's likes to be left alone.” David had said one day while they were sitting waiting behind a billboard for speeders. “No one really knows about her, that guy you saw, he's her ex-boyfriend.”

“He didn't look like much.” John had replied taking a bite of the sandwich Marion had packed him. “More like a scruffy young punk.” 

“John stay away from him, the Hale pack may stake claim to most of this territory but he is still a werewolf. The guy should be a bloody Omega but apparently when he lost his pack he didn't lose his status.” David said his tone filled with worry. “He made her happy then destroyed everything. I mean she was going to let him be the father of her child! Shit I can't image how much it hurt her.”

“Why dose it matter so much?” John had asked painfully reminded of his and Marion's last failed attempt. 

“Were you not listening me when I told you what she was, her kind can only have a child every 500 years and if that child dies they can't have another til that time is up even if the kids dies young. They pick strong traits from their partners to give traits to the kids, even having more then one partner to give the child the best chance of survival.” 

“You mean she can carry another couples child?” John asked 

“Yeah use to in ancient times her kind were sought out to help childless couples but the price paid was always so high and they always have the right to take their kid back. She's lost all but two of hers so she has been more then careful about not having one.” David replied not seeing the look on his partner’s face. “There are stories of her kind being bound and forced to carry a child but its difficult as the bind can result in the death of the mother and child. Even if the kid lives if the bind is left in place and the mother dies the child will be sickly. Of course this are just stories.” 

David had went off on a tangent after that about stories of fae that were complete and utter crap but John's mind was running a thousands miles a minute. Not two days later John caught her exiting the cafe. She seemed generally surprised at his intrusion but it turned to disdain when he asked. She quietly but firmly said no. Telling him he had no clue what he was asking of her. He approached her two more times before word got back to Marion about him following a woman. At first she had thought he was unhappy with their marriage til he explained. Marion approached her as well also being refused. Through out the whole exchange she stayed calm and firm. 

She only became upset once, John frustrated as he and Marion lost another child, had threatened her. He cornered her in a deserted parking lot late one night. Not his smartest idea. He still had the scars on his chest and back to this day from her creatures claws. He left her alone after that night unaware that Marion had started a friendship with her, finding connection in the children they had both lost. 

John had done his research after that, if she wouldn't give them what they wanted willingly he would make her. By the time he figured out what he needed to do, he had found out about her and Marion's friendship. He lied and used Marion as an excuse to get her alone and then activated the spell for the bind. He could still hear her screams as the spell tore through her flesh burning symbols into her skin. The smell of burnt skin and hair filling his lungs as her body finally collapsed on itself. 

When she woke , he remembered the look of utter betrayal and hate that shown through her eyes. He couldn't be bothered to realize what he had done as he ordered her to carry his and Marion's child. As he threw in her face that the loss of one more child couldn't weigh that heavily on her mind. Gods was he such a fool, the bind forced her to do as he asked an she took his form and went to Marion. Once she was done she returned to him, taking Marion's form. He convinced his self it wasn't cheating, that this wasn't wrong or sick like his mind was telling him. 

9 months later Marion and John hadn't seen hide nor hair of her, nor had any one else. Til late one night the whole town was awoken by inhuman shrieking. An John knew it was time. He quickly had Marion dressed and into the car and drove where he knew she would be. No one else dared leave their home. By the time they had arrived, the baby had been born and her creatures were trying to keep her alive while one held the baby. John had demanded the child as soon as they were close enough, the creature also feeling the pull of the bind handed the baby to Marion. 

“What is his name?” Marion asked softly rocking the unnaturally quiet child in her arms. 

“He's ours.” John had said quickly “it doesn't matter what name she would give him.”

“John it is her son too.” Marion had argued looking over at her friend who was barely breathing. Marion walked over to her and asked the question again. She whispered in Marion's ear and then asked for them to leave. Marion quickly returned to the car but 'she' spoke to John preventing him from following.

“Bastard,” she hissed. “Take it off or he and I won't live the night and my creatures will ravage the town and you will be the one they blame.”

John thought about leaving the bind but he suddenly felt the guilt at what he had done as he watched Marion hold and cradle their son. He muttered the spell to break the bind, he felt it shatter and the moment it did, the full moon bled red and the baby screamed it's first cries.


	3. The Forgotten Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never forgot even if he had been forgotten.

Stiles couldn't recall the first time he remembered seeing her. An it hardly registered in the back of his mind exactly how often she was there. When he was about 6 he asked his mother about the woman he had seen the one with the darkness in her eyes, his mother looked around terrified and bent down pulling Stiles into a tight hug telling him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. He didn't understand why but he held her back knowing she needed him., and he never asked again even though he still saw her watching not only him but his mother as well. 

Stiles was 7 ½ when his mother fell ill. She was confined to her bed at the hospital more and more and his dad seemed to work more often leaving him alone and with a babysitter. His dad actually forgot him once, forgot to call that babysitter. Stiles arrived home and found the house empty. Sadly it wasn't the first time but usually his dad would show up or the babysitter but an hour then two past and no one showed up. 

He didn't have a key and was locked out of the house. He sat on the back yard porch and like the good boy he promised his mother he would be he did his homework. He was getting frustrated and not being able to focus, he didn't hear her approach so when he looked up he was surprised to see her standing there not three feet from him. He knew he should have been afraid of her but he was already tired, frustrated and slightly scared. 

“It's okay little one.” she had said softly walking past him to the back door. “I'm here to make sure you stay safe is all.”

“It's locked.” he had said rubbing at his eyes hard trying to push the tears away. 

The creak of the back door made him look up at her. He knew it had been locked he had tried, she had to have a key. He stood up and gathered him things. He took her offered hand as she led him into the the house. She sat him down at the kitchen table and let him spread out his homework while she made his favorite afternoon snack, the one his mom only knew how to make, and yet she did it perfect. She sat there and helped him with his homework. An when it was time made dinner. She watched cartoons with him and put him to bed with a story and a lullaby when it was bedtime. 

His father never knew she was there. Just came in late that night and collapsed in bed and fell to sleep unaware of her in the house. 

The next day he saw his mom, she looked so sad stroking his hair. When his dad had to leave for work for a bit Stiles was allowed to stay with her.

“He forgot me yesterday.” Stiles said as he drew on a sheet of paper. 

“I know sweetheart. Tali told me.” his mother said softly.

“Is Tali the nice lady who took care of me? She dose my snack like you, and told me a story and a lullaby when she put me to bed. She even made this strange casserole for dinner it was good.” Stiles spoke rapidly even then his ADD was bad.

“Yes Tali was the nice lady. She was,” his mother started.

“Is Marion. I never stopped being your friend.” came Tali's voice from the door way that she now stood in. 

“Hi!” Stiles said with a smile as Tali crossed the room to stand next to the bed. Stiles could remember the tears that fell down his mother's cheeks as she took Tali's hand and pulled her into a hug, crying over and over again how sorry she was, how she was a horrible friend. Tali just held her and let her cry stroking her hair gently. 

After that night Tali would visit him and his mother only when his father wasn't there. An many times it was Tali who took care of him instead of his dad who seemed to walk around in a haze as his mom got sicker and sicker. His dad was working a double one night and it was just his mom, him and Tali in the house. He was suppose to be in bed but he had snuck down stairs to listen to them talk.

“I could make it go away. I could give you back every thing, you just have you ask.” Tali said softly. She was sitting on the couch next to his mom, holding her hand and stroking her hair. “He is so beautiful Mar, I am so glad that you are one of his parents. “

“It still wasn't right Tali, I can't. I can't take what your offering. I deserve this.”

“No one deserves this, Mar, my offer still stands.” Tali replied leaning over an placing her lips on his mothers. 

Stiles remembered asking his mother the next day if boys could kiss other boys. He could still see his mother quirk one eyebrow in a questioning look but her mouth twitched lightly as she tried not to smile but finally gave up an gave him a small grin. 

“Of course love is love. Why do you ask?” 

“I saw this boy, I think I love him.” Stiles answered his mother proudly who just smiled wider.

“Well tell me about him.” he mother said laughing as she leaned against Tali who just smiled at Stiles as he started to talk a mile a minute about the boy he had seen with dark hair and eyes. That reminded him of a puppy, a sort of sour puppy but a puppy none the less. 

“His name is Derek, Momma, Derek Hale!” he finished happily. He saw for a moment pain flash across Tali's face but it was gone so fast Stiles was sure he had imaged it. 

“He dose look like such a sour wolf, wouldn't you agree Tali?” his mother had asked looking over at Tali who gave him a brief smile. 

His mother died shortly before he turned 9. His father has sunk further into work and Tali seemed to be there more an more. Stiles remembered late one night he heard someone knock on the door. He peaked down stairs an saw Tali standing in the door way his father looking at her in fear and shock. Her eyes seemed to bleed black as she spoke in a shushed sharp tone. He couldn't remember what was said. Just the tug on his hand that pulled him away from the sight.

He barely remembered how shadows always seemed to shift around him the soothing sounds he heard. He had convinced him self that it was all in his head. Til that night. Til the night Scott was bitten and suddenly a lot of things that never made seance as a child now were clear. He had found the letters hidden in a box he's mother had meant to give him once he turned 16. He found them shortly after Scott was bitten he had read them but didn't truly believe them. He hadn't seen Tali since he was 14 and he himself had driven her off in a fit of anger. 

Lately he had thought of her more and more and what the letters his mother had left him told him about. He had tried to bury his self in caring for the Pack, for his dad, for Derek who he had never fallen out of love with, but lately more and more often he was forgotten. Left behind with out even a word of apology or anything. He had grown quite that alone should have told every one how he was feeling but no one noticed. He couldn't do this anymore. He hadn't felt this alone since his mother had died. Tali had been the only one to make it better, and he wanted Tali to make it better again.

He stood now in the middle of the woods the entrance to the cave grown over, vines thickly covering most of the entrance, one would walk past it and never know it was there if they didn't already know about it. He took a step forward and pressed the vines aside. 

“Tali?” he called out into the darkness. “Tali I need to talk to you.” 

Wind whipped out of the cave passed him in a howl. Anyone else would be frightened but he had faced down werewolves a little wind wasn't going to scare him. 

“Tali I know.” he said softly.

It seemed as if the world had been put on mute, not a sound was heard. Foot steps soon were heard approaching him. A creature stood atop the walking staff she used that was taller then her. The creature held a lantern to light the path. She stuck the staff into the ground and looked up at him. Stiles could see she hadn't changed just stood there and looked at him. 

“Do you still want me?' he manged to get out in a roughened whisper, licking his lips and trying not to cry.

Tali opened her arms and Stiles ran to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she held him close letting him bury his face in her shoulder as she stroked his hair and he let sobs escape his throat that he had held in for too long.

“I will always want you my child.” she said softly tears falling down her cheeks now. “I will always want you, my precious child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a review


	4. Can I call you mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read & Review. Don't be afraid to give ideas or opinions.

Stiles stared down into his tea cup watching the steam rise. 

“Why,” he asked softly looking up at Tali who was feeding one of the creatures on her shoulder bits of bread. “Why didn't you take revenge, why didn't you tell me when she,” 

Tali let out a soft sigh and sent away the creatures that were milling around the room. 

“Marion was a good woman, for a human she was one of the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met. An considering my age I have met a lot of people.”

“Am I human?” Stiles asked placing his cup down on the table.

“Yes and no.” she replied. “For all appearance you are human. Since both your donors were human you have many traits and appearances that humans have but you are more then that.”

“I'm weak.” Stiles said softly. 

“No you aren't. You have no training and may feel weak but you are not weak.” 

“you don't know me.” Stiles growled his voice harsh and suddenly every shadow in the room shifted and tension could be felt 

“What was?” Stiles sputtered and looked about as several creatures slowly crawled from the shadows watching them.

“Relax dear, break it up boys, all of you scatter now, I said leave us alone.” Tali replied glaring at several creatures.

Stiles couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as the creatures seemed to grumble and disappear back into the shadows. 

“Like I was trying to say you are not weak, you are my child, my son. You are young but you aren't weak. You just proved it when they shifted. They would come to your aid if you called or has it been that long since you noticed the shadows moved for you.” Tali replied laying a hand on Stiles. 

“Will you teach me?” Stiles asked in a very small voice as he tangled his fingers with Tali's.

“Of course I will.” she said softly smiling giving his hand a brief squeeze.

“Thanks,” Stiles said he chewed on his lower lip. Then asked quietly. “Can I call you mom?” 

Tali looked up at him shocked a few tears escaped her eyes but a smile was slowly forming on her face as she squeezed his hand tight.

“Yes you can sweetheart. Yes you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I tugging at your heartstrings yet?


	5. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are familiar with tarot cards you'll understand that the next chapters all revolve around them and their meanings. There are 21 (22 if you count the fool which usally is listed as 0 ). I am hoping to let each card be a chapter with the last one being the end of the story but will see how it goes. Please comment, if you have ideas, I would love to hear them.

Reversed: A bad decision

It shouldn't have happened at all. The pack always seemed to forget that Stiles was human. So when they insisted he play a game with them in the rain no thought twice about being careful. The sound of bones snapping didn't fully register in their minds til Alison notied Stiles hadn't moved from where he had been tackled by Scott. An then the smell of blood hit them hard. Derek was the first to Stiles side trying to get Stiles to say something but it appeared he had hit his head an was knocked out. The quick ride to the hospital with Derek carrying Stiles had been terrifting but not enough for them to stay once the Doctor's and Nurses had Stiles and Mrs. McCall had been informed what had happed. 

Stiles had two broken ribs and a bad concussion. He was in the hospital for nearly a month. No one visited him, except his dad and they were short visits, basicly with the Sheriff letting Stiles know with out words how much of a burden his son was and why couldn't he more careful and he ought to know better to be in the woods in the middle of the rain. No one called or asked how he was, not even when he got home. 

The first contact he had with any of the pack was asking if Stiles was coming to the meeting so he could cook. He didn't say it aloud but he wanted to scream how could they not care. He just told them no that he couldn't really move well enough to cook. The phone hadn't properly disconnected and Stiles heard Scott say something about how Stiles was just being lazy and if he didn't want to cook , he should have just said so instead of lying. Stiles felt his heart start breaking as he made sure to click the phone off then not wanting to hear any more. 

Scott was dragging his nails down his arms over and over again it had been a nervous tick from when he was little. They were heading out to 'her' home. The Sheriff was driving ahead of all of them leading the way. All Scott could hear or see in his mind was everything he had said or done that he knew now had hurt his best friend, how ever bad desion he had mad since he was turned had just dug the knife deeper and deeper into his supose to be best friends heart. He had to make it right. Stiles had been the only one who had stood by his side through everything. Suddenly Derek slammed on the break bringing him out of his thoughts. The Sheriff had stopped his patrol car and had climbed out. Scott and the others quickly scrambled out of the car. The woods in front of them had become too thick to wild for them to drive further.

"She knows." The Sheriff said looking up into the darkened narrow path he knew they needed to travel apon. 

"We can't stop now!" Scott nearly shouted. "We have to save Stiles!"

"But what makes you think the boy needs to be or wants to be saved." came a cold male voice, it surrounded them casuing all the wolfs and the humans to tense, all but the Sheriff.

"We need to make it right, Kaiden." The Sheriff said with a sigh. "Even if Stiles dosne't want to come back, we need to make it right."

"You had your chance John, I'm not so sure either mother or son will be willing to forgive you." Kaiden's voice came again.

"What about us?" Scott asked softly

"Oh my little fool, you have all hurt him." Kaiden's voice came agin but it wasn't harsh like when he spoke to the Sheriff but soft and full of pain.

"Please we want to make it right!" Scott shouted now tears pricking at his eyes as he clung to Alison. 

"I can not let John pass into the woods but I can allow you and the others." Kaiden finally said. "however there are others in the woods who will try to slow you down and force you to give up. Weather he knows it or not, the little shadow has always been welcome in these woods. An loved by those who have come to know him. You will have to prove to them and to 'her' that you are worthy to have and to love him."

"We will." Derek swore, several of the others agreed aloud or nodded their heads. 

Sudden'y a some what musculer man over 6ft tall who looks to be of Native American descent appears at the entrance of the path. He wears only tan leather pants, his feet bare and his long black hair pulled back into a braid. A braided leather cord is around his neck with what appears to be a raven's feater tied to his head band. But what was the most nosticaable detail was his eyes, well his lack of them, just empty eye sockets stared at them.

"Kaiden," The Sheriff says trying to keep his voice steady but those with suprior hearing heard the light stutter.

"Be quite John. What you did was unforgiveable to all those who know. You know that is why all but those closest to you of the supernatural withdrew from your contact." Kaiden said tilting his head as if he was looking difectily at the man before returned his empty gaze to Derek and the pack. "Understand you and your pack, wolf are not the only supernatural creature our little shadow has helped. There are far worse creatures and beings then I who will harm you if they feel any time your 'love' is not geniue. An in the end, you will still have to face both Mother and Son."

"We understand." Derek says solomly. 

"For your sakes, I hope so." Kaiden replies as he turns and vainshes into the air. 

Upright: New Beginnings

Stiles was frustrated as he tried to focus on little candle flame in front of him. 

“I can't,” he finally muttered but didn't let his focus wavier on the candle.

“Yes you can my little shadow.” Tali replied watching from where she stood near the hearth. Tali's home retained an old world feel. Her hearth kept as the center since it was with in her large kitchen/dinning room. “You are doing very well.”

“But,”

“No buts keep focus on the flame. Think about the darkness it pushes away, feel the light it casts across your skin. Feel the warmth flow into you and the cold that is to your back.” Tali said her tone staying even helping Stiles focus a bit more. “Let everything flow threw you and then gather it in your center.”

Stiles let his eyes close with out thinking about it the flame of the candle he could clearly see in his mind He could feel the creeplings , some of the smallest of the shadow creatures, shift. He saw the flame in his mind become stronger could swear he could feel the heat before snuffing it out with a quick thought. He swore he felt the room around him shift so he opened his eyes to be greeted with complete darkness.

“uh...Mom?”

“I said snuff the candle with the shadows dear, not the whole house.” came Tali's voice from the darkness but he could hear the happiness and the proud note in her tone before the fire in the hearth sprang back to light revealing several creeplings sitting around Stiles. The chattering of one made him look down to find a cat like creatures in his lap. Stiles reached out an stroked the creatures back feeling scales instead of fur.

“I did it.” he said softly then looked up at Tali, no his mother, and gave her a big smile. “Mom I did it.”

“Yes you did.” Tali said returning her son's smile. She snapped her fingers and the candle in front of him sprang to life again. “Now do it again, this time with your eyes open.”


	6. 1The Magician Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed all mistakes are mine

1The Magician Peter

Reverse: Weakness in Will

 

Peter could remember after being reborn his first encounter with Stiles again. He had expected the boy to hate him instantly and try to convince Derek to kill him again. So it had come as a surprise when Stiles just left him alone. Of course like with the rest of the pack Stiles made sure he ate and wasn't left out. Peter remembered when he stopped noticing Stiles like the others had but a part of him would always instinctively look for the boy who was the same age his own would have been had he lived. 

One night during a new moon Derek had decided he pack needed to do training and Stiles had been told (more like forced now that Peter thought about it) to join in the game the others wanted to play. He remembered the others getting distracted by a rabbit and chasing it forgetting all about the boy who they had chased into the dark. It was hours later near dawn before Peter noticed Stiles wasn't with them and went back out into the woods with out telling the others. He found the boy curled up at the foot of a small ravine, holding his ankle. He could smell the blood and the salt from Stiles tears. At first Peter nearly turned around and walked away leaving the boy but something tugged at his heart, the memory of his own son the first time he had played with the others in the pack and gotten lost. Peter couldn't leave him. Finally he waited til Stiles finally drifted off before approaching the young man and scooping him up into his arms. He noted how light Stiles was but dismissed it as that the boy was just to hyper to sit still long enough to gain weight. He carried him back up to the house which he found empty everyone was gone, even Derek. 

Peter had laid Stiles onto the couch before cleaning and bandaging his ankle. He brushed a strand of Stiles lengthening hair out of the boys face and part of him wanted to cry at the content sigh that left Stiles lips as he nuzzled lightly at Peter's hand. Peter draped a blanket over Stiles and placed a pillow under the boys head before fleeing the house. When he was sure he was deep enough in the woods he let out a long mournful pain filled howl at the child he lost and for the child that wasn't his that he wanted that he couldn't bring himself to protect.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was sure he was seeing things the moment they found a downed log in their path, lying on the log was a young boy no more then nine years old. An Peter knew the others heard the whimper he let out because there before them was the image of his dead son. He knew Derek knew who it was and knew as well as Peter that it wasn't really his son.   
“Hello my freaky darlings,” the little boy said with a little smirk

“Who are you?” Erica asked with a hiss, the boy-monster made her skin crawl. The others felt the same way.

“I am no one yet everyone.” the boy-monster replied sitting up and sitting his legs against the log. “I'm the first one to see if one of you are worthy of taking back the little shadow. I am to challenge one of you to see if you can move forward.” 

“Who?” Scott asked.

“The one who knows this form the best.” the boy-monster replied.

“I don't know it,” Scott says confused. 

“Nither do I,” Erica replies, Boyd silently shakes his head as does all the others except Derek and Peter.

“I know it,” Derek says. “But I know you aren't here for me.” 

The boy-monster gives Derek a toothy fang filled grin. “No I'm not you're problem if you make it that far the one you will deal with will not be so kind. “

“An d you think you are being kind?” Peter growled. “Wearing the face of, of.” 

“Of your dead child.” the boy-monster replied. “Yes in a way it is because you can't let go of the past. Somethings you have to accept, now I believe you had a trial to face.” 

The boy-monster hopped off the log and Peter felt his whole world spin. He heard the others shout but he couldn't speak and he felt like his tongue was suddenly lead.

When his vision cleared and he could focus he realized that he wasn't in the woods.

“Peter, luv, you alright?”   
Peter's head snapped up to look upon the face of his wife. She gave him a smile and set down on the couch next to him, pressing against his side. Peter faintly smelled the scent of the laurel flowers that always surround her. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

“Daddy!” came the shout of a small boys voice before Peter let out a loud 'oof' as his son dropped into his lap.

“Alex don't do that,” his wife scolds but she's smiling and Peter looks down into his son's face and its, something isn't right but he can't think of what it is. Just holds them both tight to him trying to remember what had him so upset. 

“I've been thinking,” he wife said once Alex was off playing with his cousins. 

“That's dangerous.” Peter teased

“Oh shush you.” she replied laughing lightly. “I want another child.” 

“What? Now dear you know we can't! I mean you and Alex nearly died the first time.” Peter said.

“I didn't mean like that you idiot. I meant lets adopt.”she said smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “I know we talked about it before Alex when we thought I couldn't have one but I really would like another child. An Alex has been asking for a sibling and before you dare say it no cousins are not good enough.”

Peter looked at his wife and chewed on his lower lip. “What if I can't love a child that isn't ours?” he asked her softly. 

“Oh Peter, you love everyone I have a hard time believing you wouldn't love any child we adopt.” she said squeezing his hand softly. “Besides you're a wonderful father, any child under your care knows that.”

“My love,” Peter said softly. “I don't kn.” 

“Shush,” she said softly placing a finger on his lips. “Just think about it.” removing her finger she kissed him softly.

“Daddy come play!” Alex said appearing in front of his parents and pulling at his fathers hand. Peter laughed and let his son pull him up to his feet leaving his wife smiling at him. 

Peter chased after his son playing a games and laughing for the rest of the afternoon and soon evening came.

“Daddy I don't want to go into the basement without mommy!” Alex said, Alex was still getting use to the full moon. 

“Oh Peter let her come just this once.” his brother said with a chuckle. 

“I don't think its a good idea.” Peter replied something felt wrong. Like this had happened before but that was impossible.

“Oh Peter let it be, he's only acting this way because Laura and Derek aren't here.” his brother said again as Peter watched his wife chuckle and pat her son on the head before letting herself be dragged into the basement with the rest of the family. Something in the back of Peter's brain screamed no this isn't right something bad is going to happen. 

Peter felt his head hurt and he squeezed his eyes shut when he opened them again the house around him was in flames and he could hear the screams of everyone. No! No this couldn't happen not again! Peter screamed tried to get to them but he couldn't.

Suddenly the boy-monster stood in front of him. “You couldn't save them. It wasn't your fault but you let you anger block all emotions other then hate. They loved you, your wife and son and she wanted you to share that love with another child. So why is it every time you want to reach out to Stiles you pull away?”

“I don't want to lose another child.” Peter admits softly. “But I've lost another one haven't I?”

“Not yet, that is if you've decided to get your head out of your ass and help him.”

“I will please give me a chance.” Peter begs softly.

“You truly care and he knows this. So don't fuck up this chance or the next time I see you, I will rip out your heart.” the boy-monster said stepping towards Peter. Peter pulled the child into his arms and held him, not sure why but when he looked down it was Alex in his arms but Stiles. 

“I promise, I refuse to lose another one.” Peter said softly. 

 

Upright: Creativity, Skill, Will-Power

Stiles sighed, gods this was so hard.

"How do you do it mom?" he asked looking over at Tali who was scratching away one some paper.

"Years and years of practice my little shadow." Tali said with a chuckle. "You are doing quite well little one don't lose hope just yet."

"How?" Stiles asked standing from the floor and moving over to stand beside his mother. "You're drawing? Hey that's me!" he said happily seeing a sketch of him and the cat demon.

"It's how I relax dear." Tali replied with a chuckle. "Being creative helps me. I do other things as well. It's a skill I've perfected over my lifetime." 

She lifted up a drawing of one of the shades the paper twisted in her hand as the shade crawled off the paper, wrapping its self around her arm it gave Stiles a bored look before unfurling itself and become the paper again. 

"So I know I'm not good at drawing but I could learn to find something like you did and use my talents to do it right?" Stiles asked touching the picture he nearly pulled away in shock as the paper creature licked his hand before retreating again making Tali laugh.

"How do you do it?" Stiles asked

"Pure will power and believe." Tali replied with a smile pushing some pens and paper towards Stiles who pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "Here will start with basic symbols and then.." 

Stiles wasn't sure how long he sat there following his mothers instructions and trying to do as she did he manged a small magpie which his mother smiled happily at. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" 

"Can you carve wood?" he asked thinking of his lacrosse sticks which he carried every where.

"A little but you'd be better off asking one of the wood sprites." Tali replied. "Have an idea?" 

"Yeah know someone who dose metal to, like knifes and swords? You know weapons?" 

"I don't know what your planning but I think I like where this is going."


	7. 2 The High Priestess   Allison

2 The High Priestess Allison

Reverse: Ignorance, Lack of Understanding. Selfishness  
Allison remembered the first time she saw Stiles disliking him. He was too loud and talked to much. He never stayed still and it annoyed her. Scott she liked because he worshiped her. Most people who got to know her didn't like how she was and she left a string of boyfriends from her old schools because she could be an ice queen but Scott, Scott didn't care he loved her none the less. She had been angry when she found out that Scott was a werewolf and that it was Stiles fault. Scott would argue and say it wasn't but in her mind it was Stiles fault. Everything bad that happened just automatically went to be Stiles fault. When her mother died and Stiles tried to reach out to her, she had lashed out. Telling him how little he understood that everything he touched he ruined. She felt herself become smug as he finally went quite. It was later she learned Stiles had really understood, Scott ditched her on a date to go with Stiles to the cemetery. She had been pissed and showed up only to find Stiles and Scott sitting at a tombstone talking to Stiles mother. She still disliked Stiles but she stopped going out of her way to make him miserable after that. Especially when he saved her dad. 

They were told by a nymph that appeared that Peter would join them shortly to move on. She spoke softly and shyly she showed them the path and at first reluctance to move on without Peter was show but Derek decided it was best to go on. 

Allison kept her cross bow close and her eyes focused on the woods. 

"Little hunter gonna burn!" Some one or thing suddenly sang out with a mad giggle joined by others. 

Chris and Scott automatically moved closer to Allison as the others stopped tensing up.

"Little hunter, little hunter, selfish little girl!" another voice called out. "Liar liar gonna find herself lost in the fire."

"Ignore them." Derek said just as tense as the others but he didn't want to stay there. "Just keep moving." 

"Little hunter gonna burn! Little hunter gonna burn!" 

"SHUT UP!" Allison finally screamed startling the others but everything went quiet, Allison panted hard as she glared at both Scott and her father who looked over at her with worried glances. "This is completely foolish. This whole damn trip. If he really cared he wouldn't have left." she said her voice cold. 

"Allison you don't mean that." Scott said softly. 

"Yes I do, if it wasn't for him you'd still be human." she snapped her fingers squeezing around her bow as she searched for anything in the woods. 

Before anyone can react a women appears behind Allison and wraps two of her six arms around the girl's waist, two more grabbing her wrist and tossing the box aside as one come up and covers her mouth. 

"Little hunter should watch her tongue." The women hissed. "Take another step hunter and dog and I'll snap her neck and feed her to my children." she added looking up at Chris and Scott who both took a step back when she picked a struggling Allison off her feet. 

"You can', he promised no one would."Scott started

"I won't so long as you understand she has to face her task, she fails I dump her back out with that moron Sheriff." The women hissed. "She like you does not understand what you've lost and she may never gain."

"Let her go," Chris hiss holding up his bow. 

"Oh little spindling, that will do no harm to me only your little daughter." The women said. "I promise to return her...physically unharmed." she added with a half smirk before vanishing into the trees with Allison with Scott's and Chris's shouts ringing in their ears.

Allison found her self dropped onto a giant web over 30ft up in the air and the only way down was past several spiders varying in sizes from small animals to the size of cougars. The women stood over her glaring down at the girl. "Selfish little hunter." she hissed

"You've said that before." Allison replied her voice filled with venom.

"I'll give you a choice girl, face the chanaglle or stay here for a bit before I take you to that traitor. No one will know how little you care." The women said. 

"How do I know you won't tell the others?" Allison asked

"You don't but I owe little shadow my life." she replied. "So choice." 

Alison didn't say anything for a moment before she looked up and spoke coldly. "Take me to the Sheriff."

 

Upright: Wisdom, Knowledge, Learning

Stiles sat close to Tali as they watched the man who stood in front of the forge. 

"So is it true you're the son of Hepaestus?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. 

"Yes I am little shadow." The man replied as he finished the metal work he was working on. 

"Why California?" Stiles asked.

"So many questions." The man chuckled brushing a strand of blond hair out of his face. "But it is because Mother is here, in Hollowood of course but as a Goddess of Love and Beauty it's not surprising."

"You look so perfect why haven't you joined her?" Stiles asked. 

"Stiles you are perfect." Tali said softly knowing the thoughts gong through her sons head.

"Because I like to work with my hands. I like being useful. I learned a long time ago, looks only get you so far. I'm happiest here in the forge. " 

"But Max you are so amazing." Stiles protested

"Enough little shadow. Now here see how it feels to you." Max spoke handing Stiles what he finished. At first it looked like a simple lacrosse stick til Stiles gave it a spin with a smile as it split of into two blades. 

"It's perfect Max thank you!" Stiles said happily.

"Go on into the training room try it out." Max encouraged before pushing the boy lightly out of the room. Tali and he followed as they watched Stiles try out a few swings with the staff before splitting it into the blades again. Several of the targets sprang to life at the wave of Max's hand but it took only a few minutes for Stiles to destroy the targets. "Very good, very good." 

"Mom did you see that!" Stiles said.

"Yes I did and I'm very proud." Tali said with a smile.


	8. The Empress

**3** **[The Empress](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Empress_\(Tarot_card\)) ** **Lydia**

**Reverse: Inaction, Lack of Concentraion**

Lydia had known from early on in life that she was smarter then everyone else but sadly she was born to parents who could care less about her intelanges and more about her looks and how she presented her self. She remembered meeting Stiles the first time in first grade. He smiled at her and offered her his pudding cup after some bully's had stolen hers. She just looked up at him with a small glare but he just kept smiling. It made her angry. This werid kid being nice to her when others just ignored her she was better then anyone. So she stood up and shoved him hard making him fall and smack his head on the concret. She didn't realize what had happened at first til she noticed he wasn't getting up and there was blood. All she could do next was scream. 

 

An old women dressed in worn grey-white hood stood on the path. A weasal sleeping on her shoulders while a hare was dozing at her feet. 

 

"Who are you?" Chris growled still upset that they lost Allison. 

 

"I'm the wailing women, the madien who cries at the death of those familes of my kin. I'm the one who mourns the children lost in the moor. Who those of all the little folk and fae of my home land learn to fear." The women spoke. 

 

"You're a banshee." Lydia spoke up. 

 

"As are you my dearie. One of the last of my line. A young wailing women who just now coming into her power." The old women replied

 

"So that's why I'm immune to the bite." Lydia said surprised. She had known she had Irish roots but she hadn't thought about maybe being desendet of one of the fairie folk.

 

"It is, becoming a fine evil one you are." the women said with a smile

 

"Lydia is not evil" Jackson growled

  
"Oh you poor dog you have no clue of the evil that child has done, not just to her enimes and little shadow but to you all." The old women chuckled. 

 

"But I...none of it was on purpose." Lydia said softly hugging her self as she looked down. 

 

"It never is my darling and that's how it starts now you've got a chance. You can get all the answers you want, all the knowadledge you could ever desire plus the power you need, just forsake your family, your friends, give up this foolish quest to get little shadow back. **"** The old women spoke kindly but her words slightly sharp, much like Lydia's own words were. 

 

Lydia wanted to shout yes, her thirst for information to be better then anyone and everyone at everything first in her mind but she was conflicted. The pack..Stiles made her feel like she was more then just beauty..that her mind was perfect too and just becasue her parents and most of the world expected things they didn't. She had betrayed his trust, used personal information about him to embarrse him in front of the school and others. 

 

"You answer my child?" The old women said making her open her eyes having closed them without realizing it. She knew this was her test. She could have what she wanted all she had to do was say yes but in doing so she would lose everything else. 

 

The old women held her hand out to Lydia whose own hand reached out for her's for a moment but it hesitated. 

 

"I want to...I want too so much." Lydia spoke softly her voice shaking. "But after everything..after I hurt him and humilated him most of our lives. He still..still wanted to be my friend. To love me even though I treated him so bad." 

 

Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and glanced up at the old women and all she could give her but at the cost of so much. 

 

"I'm sorry." Lydia said pulling her hand back. "I want to but..I can't. I've got to make up for what I've done."

 

The old women smiled. “You are a true decsented and worthy of your gifts my lovely grandchild.” she said. “When you've found peace, come out here and call to me. I'll do my best to teach you.” she added stepping forehead and pressing a kiss to Lydia's forehead as her the banshee's face became younger and showed what appeared to be an older version of Lydia. “Your mother was not worthy of her gifts and spoiled them. You are the first in hundreds of years that is the start of breaking the curse following our families.”

 

And then with one last smile the banshee vanished just as quickly as she had appeared in mist.

 

**Upright: Action, Accomplishment**

 

“Little shadow be careful.” Tali said from where she sat on the forest floor watching Stiles walk across a branch with one of the tree nymphs near by showing him how to move across the trees quickly. It gave him practice to use his powers and it gave the nymphs something to do. They loved teaching and caring so it was making them happy.

 

“Mom I'm fine!” Stiles said with a laugh as he hopped from branch to branch following the nymths who were laughing as well. “Oh shit!” he shouted as two of the nymths caught him as a bad branch broke under him. 

 

“Up now, you've got much to learn and we have so little time to teach.” they said their voices sounding like bells and the wind through the trees. “By the time you've learned everything, you'll truly be your mothers child.” 


	9. 4.The Emperor

**4** **[The Emperor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emperor_\(Tarot_card\)) ** **Jackson**

**Reverse: Immaturity, idecision, feelbleness, petty emotions**

 

Jackson couldn't remember the first time he met Stiles, he could just recall faint memories of seeing the other with his parents. He never admitted how jelous he'd been seeing how happy they were together. How muchh he evenyed the way his parents never played with him or did anything with him like he'd seen Stiles folks do. Then being told he was adopted hadn't helped that envy either. It only made it worse and so he choice Stiles as his favorite victium bully. After Stiles mother had died he should have backed off but he hadn't he'd gotten worse and it had been in one painful moment that Stiles revealed he knew the truth that Jackson hadn't shared with anyone. That Jackson his self was adopted and that it was his fault his parents had left him because how could anyone love a monster that only got pleasure from other's pain. The anger at that had followed him for years..then after the kamira..after they had started to become back. Stiles had found out the truth for him about his parents. About the car crash that was no one's fault but drunk that hit them. Stiles had given him his real name and most of history. Instead of thanking him and being grateful he'd been imature. He had to make it up to Stiles..after all..family didn't leave family.

 

**Upright: Accoplishment, Confidence, Wealth, Stability**

 

Jackson stopped mid step at the woman sitting on the log waiting for them. He swallowed hard as he saw his own eyes staring back at him.

 

“You're not here.” he said softly closing his eyes tightly as he tried to forget the last time he'd seen that face but he opened them when he felt a hand touch his face. She was now standing in front of him her hand cupping his cheek. “Mum.” he said softly his eyes watering.

 

“Yes my little one.” She said softly. “I can't stay long but we need to talk.”

 

“Jackson.” Derek said worried placing his hand on the Beta's shoulder.

 

“It's her..I'll be okay.” he said softly before the world around them faded and he heard the other calling his name. When everything came back into focus they were in a little apartment barely decorated. It was so different from the places he was use to but it felt more like home then anything he'd ever felt before.

 

“Mum?” he said worried that she'd gone but he could hear some soft singing and followed it down the hall where he saw his mother rocking a wrapped bundle in her arms.

 

“You've got to face your past boy.” came a deep voice heavily British in accent.

 

“Dad?” Jackson spun around looking at the man who he was almost equal height with. His father's dark eyes that were black stared back at his and he felt like the other could see his soul.

 

“Yeah kid it's me, your mum and I decided it was best we spoke to you instead of letting one of the others have their chance at scarring you. Figured having to deal with your past would be harder on you then some other imaged nightmare.” the older man said as he glanced in at his wife. His black hair was mess as he ran a hand through it as he sighed. “Lots of things happened kid but you..you've got to understand blood doesn't make things perfect. My old man was right bastard. My brothers too. It's why we left London. Your mother's family is still there. Once you make it up to the boy look them up. Your aunt can explain the lizard problem better then I could.”

 

“Not a lizard, a kamira.” His mother said as she laid the baby into the crib. “For goodness sake Murdoc, I'm a kamira.”

 

“Sorry luv. Kamira.” Murdoc said with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around his wife when she came over to his side.

 

“You're..” Jackson said his mouth hanging open.

 

“Yes my darling I am.” his mother said gently. “It is hereditary. Even though you are a wolf now..with the right call you would once again be as you were but this time you would be your own master. I am sorry I was not there to teach you.”

 

“Your mother and I always knew there was a chance you'd be like her but we had hoped to be wrong.” Murdoc admitted.

 

“You hoped.” his mother replied. “It is not a shameful thing. At least my soul wasn't in jeopardy of going some place painful.”

 

“Now love no fighting in front of the boy.” Murdoc said with a laugh.

 

“We're sorry we are not there love but we can both tell you that family does not begin or end with blood.” his mother said as she pulled Jackson into a hug. The boy happily returning it as tears started to fall down his face. “My precious baby, you are more then you know and you will achieve great things, just let love into your life and stop trying to be perfect.”

 

“Listen to your mum. I tried it..and failed but I ended up with her and you.” Murdoc said with a smile as he wrapped them both in a tight hug. “Don't ever give up kid, we know it's bad right now but you've got a family. That kid reminds me of a friend of mine...one I should have treated better.”

 

“Stuart forgave you a long time ago love.” She said gently.

 

“Yeah he did but still should have been better. Like I said kid..go to London. Meet your Mum's family and the one I made for myself.” Murdoc said with a smile as he ruffled Jackson's hair. “Forgive us for what you are about to see.”

 

“I already have Dad.” Jackson said softly holding on to the feeling of his parents as he closed his eyes before opening them. His father was in the driver seat and his mother in the passenger. She turned her head looking back at him with a sweet smile before he saw her eyes briefly flash yellow before the smiled faded her head whipping around to look at the on coming car.

 

“MURDOC!” his mother screams filling his ears before the feeling of being jerked and then being rolled over and over again. The sound of metal crunching and glass shattering. The sound of his parents panicked voices and then the silence. He finally opened his eyes and saw the car was upside down. His father hanging limply from the seat the only thing keeping him in place was the seat belt. While his mother was breathing panicked as she managed to get unbuckled and crawl back to him. Her kicking out the back window and placing him on the ground as the other cars stopped to try and help them only to watch in horror as his mother tried to climb out of the car but failing when it finally went over the cliff into the ice water below dragging his father's body and his mother into the darkness. He screamed, cried begging for them to come back that he was sorry for whatever he did wrong. The next moment he found his self being picked up and looking up into the fact of a familiar woman.

 

“Don't worry little one, I've got you.” she said softly as she carried him back to the ambulance that was waiting.

 

“Tali is he alright?” asked a voice, suddenly he realized it was Peter, Peter who was dressed in paramedic's uniform.

 

“A bit scared but he'll be alright.” Tali said as Jackson met her eyes and for a moment Stiles stared back and he knew. “You're going to be alright.” she said softly before the darkness took over.

–----------------------------------------

“Jackson please wake up.” Lydia's voice broke into his mind as he woke up and realized someone was holding him. He wanted to speak but his tongue felt heavy.

 

“Give him some air girl.” Peter's voice growled. Peter..Peter was holding him. Peter and Tali..they'd been the people who'd stayed with him that horrible night. When Tali had gone back to check on the other driver, Peter had talked to him. Soothed him and took away his pain.

 

“I'm..I'm fine.” he managed to get out. He really wasn't. He wouldn't be until he saw Stiles again, until he saw Tali and thanked her for saving him, until he apologized for treating her son the way he did. He recalled now Stiles had apologized for his words and had given him the file with his parents information but he'd tossed it back into the boys face. He regretted his words. He was going to make it better. He was going to be the friend and person he should have been to start with. He sat up with Peter's help before being helped to his feet and turning. He hugged the older wolf much to everyone's surprise.

 

“Jackson?” Peter said confused.

 

“Just shut up Hale.” he said pulling away before wrapping an arm around Lydia. “Come on, we've got a shadow to find.”

 

 


	10. 5 The Hierophant Chris

**5** [ **The Hierophant** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hierophant_\(Tarot_card\)) **Chris**

**Reverse: Foolish Generosity, errors are repeated**

 

Chris had his own reason for tagging along with the others. For one he knew that had had a hand in the boy wanting to leave. After all it was part of his fault that things had happened the way it had. Had he'd been less foolish in his youth..maybe things would have turned out differently. He glanced over at Peter at thought about meeting him in collage. How he had been so foolish when forgot his mother's warning. His mother who had been so sane and so insane compared to the rest of their family. He could still remember her holding him in his arms when he was little and whispering.

 

"Run my little hunter. For when we love wolves..we are selves become hunted..and the madness..the madness that holds us in it's grip..will take you away when you lose them."

 

It was scary how it seemed to haunt his family but than again it hadn't helped outside forces...it had been harsh to learn. His grandmother had loved a wolf..one she had to put down her self. His mother..she loved one as well but his father killed him...and that had driven his mother to the same insanity that had engulfed his grandmother. Unlike his grandmother though..he didn't have to kill his mother. His Grandmother had slowly gone insane..had murdered her husband in cold blood and murder her youngest and oldest sons.

 

His mother..he never knew the true..his father said she went insane and killed herself but there never had been a body. He had just been dragged across the country he and his sister..Kate..Kate showed the same signs of insanity but instead of getting her help it had been nurtured and made worse by their father. He hadn't done what he could have for her..he'd ran away to collage. Had a live..met Peter..and well..he fell in love..when he found out the truth. He ran. He made so many mistakes..so many errors repeated over and over again. Choosing his honor over his heart, choosing to marry someone he didn't love but saw as one of his best friends for duty had been another. He knew Allison showed the same darkness in her. He only hoped it didn't swallow her whole.

 

His heart nearly stopped when they seemed to enter a part of the woods that seem to resemble the inside of a room..a very very familiar room. Sitting in a chair near what looked like a window she sat. Her hair sheared short on both sides but the back went down into a long braid, her hair the same dirty blond as Chris's own. Her skin the color of aged porcelain and it was cracked in places. He took a step towards her the wood under his foot breaking. Making her look up and smile a wide sharp smile nothing but fangs.

 

"Oh my little boy has finally come home." The voice that slithered out though the mouth didn't move.

 

"Chris!" Peter shouted before the elder hunter found his feet yanked out from under him as a vine had grabbed him around the ankles and dragged him towards the woman who stood out her arms held out like one would expect a mother to hold her arms out to a child running to hug her.

 

"Christopher!" he heard Peter's voice shout again as he was yanked upright again and basically thrown into the creatures arms finding his self in a bone crushing hug before his world went black.

 

When he opened his eyes he found his self staring up into his mother's eyes..it had to be his mother. He felt so small as he felt her hand against his cheek.

 

"Momma?" he managed to get out

 

"Ssshh baby you took a nasty fall." She said brushing some hair from his face...but that wasn't right his hair had been short after.."There we go you're alright..I told you not to run in the house."

 

Chris let her help him sit up and look around. He had to be dreaming..he was in his mother's old craft room. The rug on the floor bunched up from where he tripped over it..he always tripped over it.

 

"Sorry Momma." Chris said embarrassed. "I needed..I just.."

 

"You needed to tell me something." She said with a smile. "I know already."

 

"You know?" Chris said sitting up more as she stepped back. She was dressed the way she always was, a pair of old jeans and a simple under shirt with a plaid one over it. It faintly reminded him of someone..else he knew who dressed that way.

 

"You never could hide anything from me Christopher..no matter how hard you tried. A Mother knows everything. And she will do as she sees fit." She said with a smile one that he remembered shot fear down his spine. He'd seen it right before he saw her kill..he'd seen it on Kate's face..and lately..Alison!

 

He shot to his feet as her face started cracking.

 

"You bastard..whatever you are taking the face of the dead.." He growled.

 

"The supposed dead..oh poor poor hunter. She's not dead..she went mad and went on a hunt your father knew she would never return from." the creature wearing her face chuckled. "You are laughable. Treating your daughter the way your father treated you when he found out about your lover."

 

"I didn't want her to.."

 

"to go through the madness that stole your grandmother's mind? The mind of your own mother...and even yours.." The not mother said.

 

"Yes..but I'm.." Chris said trying to find a blade on him.

 

"You are not insane because you denied your love. He wasn't killed. You were not forced to take a blade and gut him."

 

"I couldn't..I just broke his heart." Chris said softly. "And he moved on..he had a life..and than my family ruined it..ruined him..I mean.."

 

"He is still in there.." The creature said as it sat down in the sewing chair and picked up the stitching and started to work on it. "Silly mortal..you're throwing away happiness because you feel you should be punished for something that was not your fault. So don't you dare start on that nonsense."

 

"what do I..this is hell. You're making me think I can have it all again..but I'm going to lose something first."

 

"You are."

 

"What is going to be my cost?" Chris said willing to give anything for the happiness he denied his self before.

 

"Your daughter."

 

 

**Upright: Mercy, Kindness, Forgiveness, Compassion**

 

"Mom what's wrong?" Stiles asked as he watched her nearly pound the same dough for bread for what he was sure the hundred time..it wasn't going to be eaten he was sure most likely tossed out.

 

"They know." Tali said simply with a sigh as she finally stopped.

 

"Who know?" Stiles said standing up and causing the creature that had been dozing in his life to squawk. "Sorry little guy." he said to it before going over to her and touching her arm. "You don't mean.."

 

"Yes.." She said before slamming her hands into the dough hard again making the table rattle. "I just..a storm..the forest something..I can't..they can't I won't.."

 

"Mom calm you know they can't take me now..you've trained me..the others have trained me I'm not leaving unless I want too." Stiles assured her wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

 

"I know baby..but I know you're loving and kind and I know if they ask you'll forgive them." Tali said turning and pulling her son into a tight hug.

 

"I'm not ready too..can you..don't hurt them just..well hurt maybe don't kill.." Stiles said his eyes closing tight as a few tears threatened to leak out. "Why now?"

 

"Because people never know what we have until it's gone and I swear this will not be made easy on them."  

 

 

  
  



	11. 6. The Lovers Erica and Boyd

**6** [ **The Lovers** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lovers_\(Tarot_card\)) **Erica and Boyd**

**Reverse: Unreliabitly, seperation, frustration in love**

 

In a way it was their own fault..they knew Stiles had been in that basement with them and yet they said nothing. They kept there mouths shut and even encouraged the others to continue to be mean to Stiles when they had thought Stiles had known about Scott's plan. It had been a brief discussion when Scott admitted he hadn't told anyone about it and while the others stopped ribbing Stiles about it no one had apologized. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Bugaboo." Boyd said the moment the creature lumbered out of the trees into their sight. It looked like a bear and yet..something was wrong it was much more...creepy and Boyd felt Erica press against him and shiver. It had several eyes, was bald in many places and with sharp claws some twisted other's clearly having been broken several times and just grown over. It took a moment for them to realize it was missing a few eyes...some not completely gone..some rotting out of it's head other's just hanging there. It was more gruesome than he'd remembered.

 

"So I see you two didn't learn your lesson the first time." it's gravely voice spoke, maggots dropping from it's mouth showing off a few missed and rotting teeth as it grinned at them. 

 

"First time?" Scott said still a bit shaken by what happened with Chris earlier..no one had seen the man and it was clearly stressing Peter out but the elder wolf wasn't going to stop. 

 

"We ran into him when.." Erica tried to say. "When we.."

 

"Say it little girl..when you ran away from your pack." The Bugaboo said laughing it's voice a wheeze making Erica whimper as Boyd pulled her closer to him. 

 

"A bugaboo?" Scott asked unable to not. 

 

"Bugaboo..boogy man..I have many names..used to scare children into staying out of the woods..into being good.." It said with a rumble. "Though old stories paint me differently now..though there are some who still see me as I am. Still the one who teaches when others fail..and you two..so selfish and needy that everything you wanted was right there in front of you but you were too spoiled to see it. So scared to be pulled apart."

 

“We made a mistake.” Boyd said.

 

“Yes you did..and now you will be facing it..” It chuckled

 

“So you're our...our.”

 

“Your fear to face..yes..come along..the sooner we do this..the sooner you go home.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” the creature rumbled stepping forward.

 

Erica made a face but didn't back away. “we're not leaving without Stiles..or at least without saying sorry.”

 

“And what little girl makes you think he wants to see you. To listen to your words of false truths and half lies.”

 

“They aren't lies!” Erica yelled causing the creature to step forward again but she didn't back away just glared at him. “We messed up..we know that now..and it..it sucks just now figuring that out that we screwed up. We were selfish..we..we need a chance.”

 

“We...needs to be I..” Boyd said holding Erica's hand and squeezing it tight when she looked at him surprised. “We were so focused on us..on not being separate people..that we forgot..forgot we were ourselves..that each of us had a connection to him.”

 

The bugabo got closer to them standing up on it's hind legs and leaning forward into their faces..but unlike the first time they met..the two didn't back away or cry. He let out a breath his foul stench flowing over them making them want to cringe and back away. However neither were willing to let it go..not this time.

 

“Well well looks like he was right..you can teach old dogs new tricks. “ It laughed making them startle “Your hearts in the right place..it will take much to earn it..you will see yourself..each of your own mind..”

 

“We..I will.” Erica said with a nod of her head.

 

“As will I.” Boyd agreed

 

“Then I wish you luck on your journey.” It said dropping back down to all fours and disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

 

**Upright: Love, Harmony, Trust, Honor**

 

Stiles could hear his mother muttering words under her breath as she worked on whatever was on the table. The knife making a silent yet loud thud every time she sliced through the herbs she was cutting and adding to the pot on the fire. He looked back at the book in his lap and resumed reading it..but it was hard knowing the other's were in the forest..and on their way here..well..all but his Dad and Allision who they had been informed hadn't been allowed far into the woods. He knew his father wasn't really welcome there..but it had surprised him a bit when Allison had been removed from the group and taking back to his father.

 

"Love, Harmony, Trust, Honor." Talia said aloud after a moment making Stiles lift his head and watching her. She repeated it several more times as the large spoon in the pot started to slowly stir as his mother continued to cut and dice more herbs and veggies. 

 

Soon a foul smell came from the pot. 

 

"Ew what's that?" Stiles said trying not to gag 

 

"Sorry dear. The monkey drool always makes it smell."

 

"Just don't expect me to lick the spoon." Stiles said making her chuckle.

 

"Not for eating love..it's..it's to line the outside of the cave." Talia said. "It will prevent anyone whose intentions are not true from entering here." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before you probably have on fanfiction.net. I am ShadowChild Of Death on there if you want to check out some of my older works.


End file.
